Flight on Broken wings
by devil's 99th angel
Summary: hey folks! this is something new...i usually write only hieibotan ficcys..but here's a love square w touya, kurama, hiei, and jin after Botan


Chapter One: So we meet our cast  
  
(Botan's POV)  
It was the day. It was finally the day when she would be let out of this dreaded room. For the last 16 years of her youthful life she had been imprisoned in this despicable building, and today, she would be released. She had done no wrong, but as the only child and daughter of the esteemed oar clan, one of the most renowned and wealthy clans in the harpy elites, it was her duty and right to stay enclosed until her sixteenth birthday, in which she would be courted and married off to one of her clan's allies' young gentlemen. As she combed out her long luxurious blue locks of hair, she wondered what it would be like. She had not seen any living beings since she reached the age of five, and no male beings at any point in her life. This was the custom in all the elite harpy clans, to ensure that the maidens remained pure until marriage. Now, on the day of her sixteenth, she would meet her parents, and see what was out there. Botan set her large violet eyes on the door as she saw the lock twist, and the door open. It was the day.  
  
(Touya's POV)  
He wondered why he was here. Well, of course he knew why, but he wondered how he was talked into this. He, the most respected son of the ice clan, had much better things to do then wait around on some silly female. He had no desire to be married at the humble age of eighteen. It was all his mother's doing. She had told him how important the oar clan was before, and today, she informed him that their only daughter was of age. His mother, lady of the ice clan, had been nagging him for months to find a suitable harpy girl, and settle down. There had been fewer and fewer females born every year in Kazekistan, the realm of harpies. It was now almost impossible to find an elite female under the age of fifty. He finally caved in when he heard the rumor that his rivals and his friends were planning on going after this particular girl. He never could resist a competition. As he landed, he folded his wings behind himself gracefully, and ran a hand through his blue and green locks. "Touya!" he turned his head at the sound of his name, and set his crystal blue eyes on the redheaded body that belonged to his long-time best friend.  
  
( Jin's POV)  
None could be more excited than he on this day, for the daughter of the oar clan would finally be of age. Rumors of her had been flying around everywhere, and though nobody knew of her looks, or her intellect, he cared little. His interest in her had been sparked, and he, the middle son of the superior wind clan, had few wishes other than to settle down and have a family. He felt he was more than old enough at eighteen. This girl could accomplish his dreams. He flapped his wings harder, trying to get to the oar clan's palace faster, as the warm breeze rushed through his fluffy red hair. Jin spotted his friend Touya coming into view and shouted his name as he landed in the entranceway of the palace. Now, he would finally meet this girl they called... Botan.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
It was not fair! How could his clan, his family, betray him so? He was to be the future leader, the soon to be ruler of the clan of fire! They had no right to do this! They, his clan, had told him he could not become leader until he had married, to ensure an heir for the future throne. But the only eligible harpy maid in the city was the girl in the oar clan, what was her name... it mattered not, for he neither knew nor did he care. He was only nineteen! He had no desire to be tied down to some...child! In frustration, he let out a scream of hate as he ran a hand through his spiked black locks. O look, he was there. At the oar clan's palace. Damn. And that stupid kitsune was there too. Well... better avoid him. And with that thought, Hiei headed toward the palace.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
Just his luck. His mother asks him for this. When he said he'd do anything if it made her happy, he in no way meant this. Kurama of the plant clan had always been very dedicated to his mother, Shiori, lady of the plant clan. When she had been depressed, he, in all his stupidity, had said he'd do anything to make her happy. She said she was sad because she wanted to see her grandchildren before she died, and he still had yet to be married. She asked him to wed this slip of a child-woman, one who is only sixteen. And he, of the humble age of twenty-one, did not wish to associate with her. He looked up and spotted his friend Hiei trying to give him the slip. Wonder what he's doing here. O well. Better go torment him. Misery does love company.  
  
(Botan's POV)  
There were SO many people! She had left her solitude only to be surrounded by people. New faces everywhere, all smiling, and greeting her. And her parents, she finally met them. Lady Genkai and Lord Toguro. Both had greeted her with smiling faces. And then stacked her up with things to do. Now, ladies in waiting surrounded her as they prepared her for her cousin Koenma's coming of age ceremony. This morning, she didn't even know she had a cousin. And at this ceremony, she was supposed to meet her suitors. Time to go. Yet again, she exited, stage right.  
  
(Touya's POV)  
This place was swarming with young men, half of them glaring at each other like they were the devil. He highly doubted they came to see the stupid toddler Koenma in his coming of age. So that must mean that these were his competition. Pitiful. He noticed Jin had stopped his idle chatter too and he was also studying them. He wondered what the girl would look like. Would she be deformed and decrepit? He began to picture the most hideous young harpy girl he could imagine, and he labeled it with her name. Would she be stupid? Would she be cruel? Here she comes now, he thought, as he heard the announcers trumpet and call out her name. He looked up, only to see...  
  
(Jin's POV)  
There were so many young men. He had no chance. Why would she pick him when there were all these other youth here? This Botan, such a lovely name, had to be a beautiful intelligent harpy to have so many a suitor here. Trumpets sounded. Jin's vision was clouded by the vision before him as he looked up and saw her. She was a goddess! Her long sky blue hair flowed past her trimmed waist and over her halter-necked dark blue dress. Nothing he had seen could ever compare to her! Her violet eyes shone beautifully from her angelic face. He had to make her his.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
He hated what he saw. He hated her for being born, hated her for making him be here, hated her for being beautiful. He glanced around him and noticed the other suitors were stunned stupid. Idiots. Was he the only one with a working brain here? He wanted to take his katana and run them all through with it...but then he wouldn't be leader of the fire clan. Damn. Maybe if he made it look like an accident? Nah...it'd never work...well...he supposed he should attempt to meet the woman-child...  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
Nothing could represent a flower in such a way as this girl. She was perfectly perfect. Heck...even her name was perfect...Botan...peonies...it suited her. She was like a rare jewel, and he just wanted to steal her away and make her his. And he would if things went his way.  
  
Well....watcha think folks? Do tell! Kkz? I'm trying something new....i'll go ahead and tell you it will probably be a Jin/Botan or a Touya/Botan...I do love those so! It's a short chapter...and the chances that I finish the dang thing are slim to none...but we can all hope!!! 


End file.
